


dier and exercise

by dreamland16



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Tottenham Hotspur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamland16/pseuds/dreamland16
Summary: remember when eric wore dele's trackies at training? no? well it was 4 years ago, which does feel more like 40...anyway here you go:https://spurs-at-the-lane.tumblr.com/post/152594602405https://spurs-at-the-lane.tumblr.com/post/152606676220
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	dier and exercise

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that title's so bad i found this in my notes from 2017 and couldn't think of anything better lmao
> 
> this is sold old omg...walks...rosey...poch 🥺🤧

they’re walking back out to the training pitch when when dele starts laughing. eric looks over at him, expecting to see that he’s snuck out his phone out and that’s what’s got him laughing, but his hands are empty and he’s already looking at eric.

“what's so funny?” eric huffs. doesn’t know why he sounds so grumpy already, especially after what they just did.

“you’re wearing my trackies” dele manages in-between giggles.

“yeah right, not falling for that again” eric says, picking up his pace.

“no seriously, diet, oh my god...” dele says, pointing at eric’s legs before covering his face with his hands.

eric stops and turns to face him, he copies dele and covers his face.

“i was wearing shorts earlier, wasn’t i?” he says slowly.

dele recovers and looks at him softly.

“yeah you were” he says, can’t help but grin.

eric lets his hands fall to his sides as he bends over slightly to look down at his legs.

and there it is, in elegant gold writing, the number 20.

“shit”

“indeed” 

“well where did these come from? where are my shorts?”

“i don’t know, they must still be inside. i must have just had that pair on the bench,” dele says, gesturing to the trackies.

“i’m gonna have to change!”

“we don’t have time, we’re already late out as it is!”

“and whose fault is that?” eric quips. he's delighted when dele starts blushing.

“fair,” dele nods.

“fucks sake,” eric says, trying to pull his top down low enough to cover the number. eventually he gives up and looks helplessly at dele. “i’m never gonna live this down”

“i dunno, i kinda like it” dele smirks, reaching out to run his fingers over the number.

“piss off. why did you let me put them on?”

“eric, i wasn't really playing attention to the clothes you were putting on...”

then it’s eric’s turn to blush.

“it’s still your fault.” eric says, turning back towards the pitch.

“this is gonna be good”

“shut up”

“don’t be grumpy, they won’t care you know” dele says softly.

“they’re gonna give me shit for it, like it’s not bad enough already” eric sighs, and then shakes his head. “fuck it, i’ll just say i spilt something on my shorts”

“oh, i dunno how that’ll go down..” dele says.

eric looks at him and laughs.

“okay, maybe not”

“why don’t you just say you like wearing my clothes? i meant this isn’t the first time is it” dele smirks.

“alright that doesn’t count! i had to wear your shirt because i didn’t have time to go home and change. and i don’t remember you complaining at the time!”

“that's true”

“you’re the worst delboy” eric says, reaching down to bat dele’s hand away when he tries to touch the number again.

“weren’t saying that 10 minutes ago, different story when i’ve got my mouth on you innit?”

eric scoffs. “you’re gonna pay for this later”

“i do hope so” dele grins.

eric just scowls at him in response.

“come on diet, it’ll be funny. just roll with it”

“you wanna tell them what we were just doing?”

“no, well, maybe. i don’t know, do you?” dele says, looking at him and shuffling slightly.

“not really” eric shrugs.

dele nods and looks away, out at the pitch they’re approaching.

eric stops and reaches out to grab dele’s wrist.

“i’ve never really been one to wanna hear about my friend's sex lives, so i don’t really feel the need to tell them about mine. but if you want, we can tell them about us”

dele smiles at him.

“i dunno. let’s see how they react to this first”

“well it's up to you” eric smiles softly.

“come on,” dele says, grinning and shaking his head.

they jog the rest of the way to the pitch, joining the rest of the team as poch starts his talk. walks and rosey wait until poch is finished talking and everyone else has partnered off to stretch before they corner dele and eric.

“what’s going on here then?” walks says, gesturing to eric's leg. “or do we not wanna know”

eric looks at dele, who’s already looking at him fondly.

dele rolls his eyes and says, “he thought it would be funny, wanted to see if anyone would notice”

“oh you’re a right laugh, dier” walks chuckles.

“i know, can’t get anything past you and rosey can i?”

“that’s the idea!” rosey smiles.

harry gets their attention with an impressive volley and soon it’s just eric and dele again.

“i couldn’t do it, i dunno why” dele shrugs.

“it’s okay, we'll do it when the time is right. or maybe they already know, we’ve been shit at being subtle so far..” eric laughs.

“true. i think they’re gonna be alright with it though, i mean, it’s not as if anything’s really changed. think it’s been obvious from the start” dele grins bashfully.

“you saying we were meant to be?” eric smiles.

“unfortunately, i think we are"

"well then, better get used to me borrowing your clothes" eric says, skipping off to chase harry with the ball. leaving dele speechless, and not for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
